RWBYS: Heroes: Bunny Love
by Skyguy626
Summary: Love: a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection. Sexual passion or desire. The things that really change the world, are the tiny things. A butterfly flaps its wings in the Amazonian jungle, and subsequently a storm ravages half of Europe.
1. Chapter 01: First Meeting

**Greetings, Huntresses and Huntsman, and welcome to the first story of the series I call February: Month Of Love.**

 **Its mostly going to feature pairing I wanted to explore in my other stories, but the flow of the story didn't allow for them. So this is going to be an AU of my story RWBYS: Heroes... So its an AU of an AU... AUception! Anyway, its not going to be so long as my other stories (I am aiming for max 4 chapters), and features the pairing of Jason Skywalker (OC) X Velvet Scarlatina. Its also going to be mostly written from Velvet's point of view.**

 **The other stories in the February: Month of Love are going to be:**

 **Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites: Sound Of Love (Izanagi X Nonon)**

 **Harmonic Heroes: Quest For Equestria: Dash Of Loyalty (Jason X Rainbow Dash)**

 **The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Yule Brawl (Clark X Hermione)**

 **And maybe an Overwatch short, but I am not sure yet. Also if you have suggestions I would like to hear it, doesn't have to be a pairing in one of the stories I had already written, it can also be one of my OC X pretty much anything.**

 **As always, I do not own the characters or setting except my OC's and now on to the story.**

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around at Beacon Academy, Velvet's team had just finished their meal ahead of her. Seeing that Cardin and his team weren't in the room, she insisted that they on their way and she would catch up later. Little did she know that the threat was nearby, hidden like predators stalking their prey. They emerged from their hiding spot and surrounded the poor bunny Faunus.

"Hey bunny.", Cardin taunted, "All alone today?"

 _"Oh no..."_ , Velvet thought, _"I thought for sure they were gone!"_

Not wanting to be the victim of their cruel games, Velvet got up from her seat and attempted to leave in hopes of being left alone, but sadly, Cardin and his team had other plans. Russell swiftly stepped in front of her, blocking her way to freedom.

"And where do you think you are going freak?" he asked with a smirk plastered on his face. The rabbit girl let out cries of pain as Cardin tugged at her ears.

"Ow! That hurts!", rabbit girl said, she stops struggling, "Please, stop..."

But her tormentor continues laughing as he turns to his cronies, "I told you it was real!"

But their laughing when their attention draw towards behind them when suddenly a voice shouted, "Hey you!"

Turning around they saw a young man with black spiky hair and faintly glowing amber eyes. He was dressed in blue polo-shirt under a white coat, its tail coats flaring out from behind him as if the wind blew at him from the front and on his lower body he had black jeans.

Velvet knew who this young man was, his name was Jason Skywalker and he was the fifth member of Team RWBYS. Though she had seen him around, he never really talked to anybody, not even to his own teammates. Velvet always thought that he looked like he didn't really wanted to be here at Beacon.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?", Skywalker asked as Cardin and his cronies stared at him for a few moments, before breaking out in laughter.

"Oh, I see trying to play brave in front of your girlfriend? Well, lets how well you can take a beating.", Cardin said standing up with his team mates behind him, ready to fight.

"Bring it...", Skywalker said before stopping mid sentence, "Wait, who is my girlfriend?"

Velvet quickly tucked at his sleeve, hoping to get his attention before the situation got out of hand even further. Luckily she got it, as he turned his attention towards her, looking at her with his intense amber eyes. "Please don't stoop to their level on my behalf, it's not worth it.", Velvet muttered to him, looking away from his eyes and towards the ground.

"Better listen to her loser, before you regret it.", Cardin said, but Skywalker was completely ignoring him by this point.

"Your right. These guy are not worth my time, they are just lonely and desperate.", Skywalker said to Velvet, enraging them.

When one of them took a swing at him, Skywalker quickly pushed Velvet to the side while he dodge the fist.

Velvet looked astonished as one of Cardin's team mates tried to hit her defender again and again but he seemed to manage each hit, as if knowing when they would land on his face. After a while, he even seemed to be getting bored by the repetitive swings.

Velvet let out a shocked gasp, when one of the bully's fist connected with Skywalker's jaw, a loud thud could be heard. But instead of Skywalker winching in pain, it was Russel who clenched his fist, "M-My hand!... What is that guy made of!?", he winched in pain as he clenched his broken fist to his chest.

"I'm going to tear you apart for that!", Cardin roared, charge at Skywalker, ready to avenge his team mate.

"Hey, Cardin! Do you know what my favorite Harry Potter spell is?", Skywalker said, as Cardin came closer rather quickly, "Avada Ka-Batman!", with one swift kick to the head, the charging Cardin was smacked down on the floor.

Everyone else just stared in amazement, except for Cardin's team mates who had no idea what they needed to do.

Skywalker stood ready to give him another kick when Cardin stood up and quickly made a run for it, quickly followed by his team mates, "W-We will get you back for this", one of Cardin team mates yelled.

He merely let out a growl as his friends, his Team members and the members of Team JNPR rushed over to him, shouting cheers and congratulations, "Holy shit, Jason! That was awesome!", Nora said petting him on the back.

"Where have you learned to fight like that!?", Yang asked.

Skywalker thought about it for a moment, "Street Fighter, Tekken, Mortal Kombat, the Arkham series. I play a lot of fighting games.", he recounted before turning to Velvet, "Are you okay?"

"I-I am fine. Thank you.", Velvet said, bowing her head slightly.

"There is no need to thank me.", Skywalker brushed it off, placing his hands inside his pockets, "If they ever bother you again, you come find me." and with that he left the cafeteria.

* * *

After Velvet left the cafeteria and headed for her dorm room when suddenly a loud crack was heard before a voice spoke up from the intercom, "Jason Skywalker, please report to Professor Goodwitch's office. I repeat, Jason Skywalker, please report to the Professor Goodwitch's office." and with another loud crack, the voice died down.

"Oh, no.", Velvet muttered, theorizing that Cardin and his team mates might have told Professor Goodwitch that he had started the fight, she quickly turned around and headed towards the vice-principles office.

Just in front of the deputy headmistress office, the bunny Faunus ran into one of Skywalker's team members, the black haired girl named Blake Belladonna. Without knocking, the two girls opened the door to find Skywalker sitting in front of Professor Goodwitch desk, he and the stern teacher looked around when they entered.

"It's true, Professor Goodwitch!", Blake said.

"Care to explain?", Glyda asked, slightly annoyed that they didn't bother to knock.

"He didn't want to get into a fight with Cardin and his cronies.", Velvet said as she and Blake started to explain what had truly happened. How Skywalker had stood up for her and that it was Cardin and his cronies who had started attacking him.

Glyda ponders their story for a moment, "I see why you did what you did, Skywalker. I will allow you to leave with a warning this time. But know that fighting outside of Combat Classes is not tolerated here. You are dismissed.", Skywalker gave her a small bow, before leaving with the two girls.

"Thanks for backing me up.", Skywalker said, grateful that the two had back him up.

"What was I gonna do? Not back you up and prove your innocence?", Blake asked, "Wouldn't be much of a team mate, now would I?"

At this Velvet gave a nod, "You were nice enough to stand up for me, it's the least I could do.", she said, before realizing she hadn't introduced herself yet, "My name is Velvet Scarlatina.", she extended her hand and Skywalker shook hands with her.

"Skywalker, Jason Skywalker. Nice to meet you, Velvet.", Skywalker said, with a rather charming smile. At this Velvet felt a weird feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

"Likewise, if you ever need anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask me.", Velvet said, a grateful smile on her face and a rising heat feeling on her face.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Skywalker and Blake, Velvet walked back to her dorm room in a daze over what had happened back in the cafeteria. She was still out of it when she entered her team's room and didn't hear when Coco called out a greeting to her.

"Velvet?", Coco asked when her teammate didn't answer her.

Velvet just walked to her bed and sat down, staring out the window into the sun that was just beginning to set. Coco walked up in front of her bunny friend and waved her hand in front of her face, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Finally Velvet snapped out of it, "Oh!? Coco?", she looked around the room and noticed it lacked two other bodied, "Where are Yasuhashi and Fox?"

"... You mean you didn't see that they weren't here when you came in?", Coco asked and seeing the expression from her friend, she assumed no, "... Well, Yasuhashi went to find somewhere quiet to mediate, as for Fox, well, who know what he's up to. But enough about them, why was your head in the clouds? Did something happen?"

"Well... Kinda...", Velvet muttered.

"Oh? Wait! Was Cardin picking on you again!?", Coco asked, looking like she was ready to murder someone, scaring even Velvet a bit.

"W-well yes, but someone helped me!", Velvet quickly answered, knowing blood will be spilt if she didn't explain things quickly enough to Coco.

"Oh? Who?", Coco asked curios.

"W-wel.", the bunny Faunus said, twiddled with her fingers and looked down at her lap, "I-It was that new student, Jason Skywalker. You know, the fifth member of RWBYS."

"Oh, that guys with the intense eyes, and anime protagonist hair?", Coco asked, sitting down on her own bed and her friend nodded, "Hm, seems like I'll have to thank him later. But how would all this get you all up in a daydream?"

A sudden realization caused for Coco to answer her own question, "Wait a minute!" she got all up in Velvet's face as she proclaimed, "You have got a crush on Jason Skywalker, don't you?"

Velvet could feel her face light up, "Wh-what!? No! It's nothing like that!"

"Your face is telling me a different story!" Coco said with a sing song voice, "Come on, just admit it!"

"What's going on here?"

Yasuhashi and Fox both had returned from their personal activities only to find their leader sprouting nonsense to their only Faunus teammate.

"Get this guys! Velvet has a crush on someone!", Coco exclaimed excitedly.

Velvet pressed a pillow against her face in a weak attempt to hide it, "No, I don't!", a muffled shout could be heard.

Coco ignored her denial and told the two guys about Skywalker defending Velvet against Cardin and his team mates. When she was finished, they had their eyebrows raised.

"I don't know much about this young man, but know that if he wrongs you in any way, he will have to deal with me.", Yasuhashi said in an almost scary voice.

"Th-there's no need for that!", Velvet assured, removing the pillow from her face.

Fox just walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding his head, "G-guys!", Velvet stood up abruptly, "You are all... Ugh!" with that she stormed out of the room.

"...I do believe we have made her angry.", Yasuhashi said turning to Coco, "Were your assumptions wrong?"

"Oh trust me, my sword wielding friend, I am far from wrong.", Coco said with a smirk.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Velvet continued to shut Coco down whenever she brought Skywalker up. However, the only reason she teased Velvet about it was because Coco had been catching Velvet stealing glances at Skywalker whenever he was around or in the same classroom.

During lunch one day, Velvet found out that Skywalker also had a funny side to his tough stoic exterior. It happened when they sat at their usual table for lunch, a few tables away, where usually Team RWBYS and Team JNPR were seated sat two female students they had never seen before.

One with short blonde hair and one with long black hair and a purple highlight. The rest of the four girls of Team RWBYS and Pyrrha and Nora came walking up to the table, introducing themselves to the unfamiliar girls.

But to their horror it seemed to be Jaune and Ren from Team JNPR in cross dress.

"That is so creepy.", Coco said with a smirk, figuring that those two must have lost a bet or something, "And wrong on every level..."

"It's terrifying... I can just imagine someone like them sitting across from me on a train.", Fox said eating his lunch as a third new girl passed them.

She had long black hair covering her left eye, faintly glowing amber eyes, dressed in Beacon Academy's uniform, but she wore the blazer open, allowing the back to flare out from behind her, she didn't tuck the white shirt in and only loosely had put on her tie.

"Who is that? She's beautiful.", Coco muttered, her male teammates agreed with her and even Velvet had to agree.

It came to everyone's shock, when Jaune said, "Jason? Why are you cross dressing? You had won!"

"I know, but I didn't want my friends to suffer alone.", Skywalker said, speaking with a female voice, "Pretty convincing, don't you think?"

"That's a boy!?", Coco exclaimed, her aviator glasses sliding down her nose.

"Jason is even cute as a girl.", Velvet muttered in a dreamy voice.

Yasuhashi said, "I'd hit it..."

* * *

It had been a few days when Velvet was shoved out of a bakery by the owner, being thrown mercilessly to the ground, the people around her weren't paying her any mind, probably because she was a Faunus.

"Get out of here you Faunus trash!", the owner ordered, "If I catch you even so much as passing by here, I will turn your ears into a scarf!" with a huff, he was about to turned and returned to his bakery, but found himself staring into the amber eyes of Skywalker.

"How dare you treat Velvet that way.", He said, there was no calming smile upon the young man's face nor a understanding light in his eyes, but instead there was cold fury in every part of his face. A sense of power radiated from Skywalker as though he was giving off a burning heat.

"She is studying to become a Huntress, a person who protects you all against the creatures of Grimm. Despise all the racism and discrimination you throw at her, she stands on her own feet and fights fate with her own strength, she chose to become a protector, instead of joining the White Fang. Something she doesn't have to do, but she does and you should all be grateful and deeply ashamed!", he directed that last bit towards the people who did nothing before guiding Velvet away from there.

A few streets away, the young man turned to Velvet as he spoke up, his voice back to its usual calm self, "Velvet, what happened in there?", Skywalker asked as he watched her dusting herself off.

"I was just trying to get some carrot cake from there, but seems like the owner doesn't take too kindly to a Faunus.", Velvet explained, looking at the ground, "You didn't need to stick up for me. I am not worth it."

"What do you mean by that? You are worth it!", Skywalker said, making Velvet jump slightly in surprise, looking from the ground into his amber eyes, who where full of compassion.

Velvet just stared at him, taking in what he had just said. She deeply sighed, "Thank you. But it's nothing, really. I'm used to it anyway.", she said before smiling shyly, "Still thanks for sticking up for me."

The two entered a book shop, where the shop owner can be heard humming a tune in the back. "Be right there!", the owner said as the door bell rang.

The shop owner walks through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter, "Welcome to 'Tukson's Book Trade' home to every book under the sun!", Tukson said placing the stacks down, "How may I help you?"

"Just browsing.", Skywalker said looking through the selection of books with Velvet.

Despise that he was the one offering to accompany her, Velvet felt a little nervous to be with the handsome young man, hoping she wasn't boring him. "Sorry to subject you to this...", Velvet muttered, she had began to avoid his intense eyes again.

"I'm having fun, so don't worry about it.", Skywalker responded with a kind smile, before turning to the book collection, "This place has so many interesting books, huh?"

Velvet had to agree with him, though she didn't know what to talk about. "...Do you read much, Jason?", Velvet asked.

"Not really, I only read books if I need to, but I am a huge comic fan.", he said.

Velvet was surprised by his confession of liking comic books, having thought he might have been too cool for that. "Really? I like comic books! But I love girl manga's. I have an entire bookshelf full of girl's manga in the dorm."

"I didn't picked you for a girl who liked manga.", Skywalker said with a smile.

"I love them.", Velvet said with a happy smile, "But I tend to get frustrated when the main character can't ask out the guy she likes, because I can relate to her." Skywalker gave that a thoughtful nod.

As they exited the store, they continued to talk, "Do you read any magazines? Like fashion?", Skywalker asked.

"I'm not really interesting in that type of stuff, I am clueless when it comes to fashion.", Velvet said, she always had Coco help her out with her clothes, "Not like you, Jason. You, um, look fine no matter what you wear.", she added with an embarrassed smile.

"Thank you for the compliment, Velvet.", Skywalker said and up ahead they spotted his team waiting for him just up ahead. He turned to her, "I had fun Velvet. I hope we can do this again soon.",

Velvet nodded at him, "Me too. I-I was able to, um, by myself with you, Jason... Thank you. I-I'll see you in school. G-Goodbye...", she then walked off as he waved at her before joining his team, she felt a little jealous on the girls of Team RWBYS.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	2. Chapter 02: Noodle Soup

**Greetings, Huntresses and Huntsman, and welcome to the second chapter of RWBYS: Heroes: Bunny Love.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it and now on to the story content shall we? Also a small warning, there is a lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Skywalker and Velvet's visit to the book store. While the two had't been able to spend much time together, aside from the occasional lunches, Velvet had begin to hear rumors of members of Team RWBYS being involved in a battle against the White Fang at the docks.

Velvet had intended to ask him about it, but figured that it wouldn't make a good impression if she listened to rumors and then confront him about it. One thing she did notice however was that Skywalker seemed much happier than usual, as if he finally let himself open to friendships and get close to his teammates.

The two were now sitting at a local Coffee Cafe, the rich aroma of coffee fills the air. Velvet ordered a slice of carrot cake with her coffee, looking like a little kid on Christmas when her cake was placed before her, tasty looking, perfectly cut and with a little carrot make out of frosting on top. Her expression caused a small grin to spread across Skywalker's face.

"You know, Jason...", Velvet said, "I am happy your smiling more often lately. You... You look so much more handsome when you do." she struggled a bit to get the words, a blush exploded all over her face.

"Why thank you... Velvet, your face is all red, you are not sick are you?", he asked, a worried tone to his voice.

"I-I'm fine!", Velvet quickly blurted out and dug into her cake to avoid having to answer any more questions for the time being. He decided not to press any further and started to drink his coffee.

Suddenly Velvet looked around her, "...Is it just me, or is the air conditioning in here too strong?", she asked.

"I'm not noticing anything. Are you sure your okay?", he asked, giving her a concerned look.

"Too be honest, I haven't been feeling well lately.", she said placing a finger on her chin, "I feel light-headed... I couldn't even finish my lunch today."

"Might be a cold... We should stop by the drug store later.", he suggested and she agreed with him. As she continued to eat her cake and chat with him, Velvet felt that she had become more and more comfortable to be around Skywalker.

Quite suddenly he stood up, "Excuse me, I have to go number one." and with that he headed to the bathroom in the back of the cafe.

As she continued to eat her cake, Velvet continue to eat her cake, placing some sugar and cream in her coffee.

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you animal here.", Cardin said, pulling Velvet's ear again.

"Please... Let go of my ear...", Velvet begged.

"Oh? And who's gonna make?..." Cardin was never given the chance to finish that sentence. Suddenly he grasped at his throat as his breathing became difficult.

Velvet looked stunned until she saw Skywalker approach the table with a raised hand, that same sort of heat coming off him. Raising his hand, Cardin was lifted from the ground, "The next time I find you bullying Velvet. I will snap that neck of yours.", Skywalker told him, before sending Cardin crashing into the empty table behind him. People gasped from the sight and now all the attention was on Skywalker.

The manager soon came out after hearing the commotion, "What is going on here!?", he demanded, he saw an angry young man and another on the floor with a broken table under him. Pointing to Skywalker, he ordered, "Get out of my cafe!"

Velvet was the one who tried to stand up for him this time, "Sir! He was only defending me! It was the other..."

"Shut it bunny girl!" the manager snapped, "Hell you should get out as well before I throw you out myself!"

Skywalker stood in front of Velvet protectively after the manager lashed out at her, "We were leaving anyway, there's filth all over the floor.", they walked out of the cafe.

The two walked in silence as they headed towards a nearby drug store to buy some medicine.

"S-sorry Velvet, that was stupid of me.", he muttered as they stopped in front of the store.

"I-it's all right. Thank you for standing up for me once again... I wish I was as brave and strong as you are.", she said, trying to lighten the mood.

At this he got a grateful smile. Velvet insisted that he should wait right outside as she shouldn't be long in the store. Just as she stepped out of the store, Velvet was approached by a creepy guy.

"What's your hurry, girlie? Going to your boyfriend?", he asked, making Velvet confused, "You just came out of the drug store, right? What'd ya buy? Hm? Hmm!?".

Before anything else could happen, Skywalker appeared in between them in a second, him glaring at the man. "You got about ten seconds to get out of here before I hand you, your own ass. Ten.", he informed him as he began to count down.

"Wh-Who are you?", the man said, but he was cut off by Skywalker saying, "Nine." threateningly.

The guy looked slightly scared, "I-I was just... making sure she was okay...", he tried to explain but Skywalker was having none of it, as he said "Five.".

"Now wait a minute, your skipped..."

"Two.", this got him to quickly run away.

Velvet was shaking in her boots as he turned his attention to her, "I-I thought you were going to hit him, Jason. I-I wouldn't want you to... to fight... because of me again... but just now, you were...", she muttered, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, this gesture for some reason calmed her down, "Y-You are usually so kind, but... I guess you can be tough when you need to be. I-I don't mean that in a bad way.", she added, her face heating up again.

"Your heating up again, are you sure your alright?", he asked.

"I am fine... I am not scared anymore... b-but why am I still shaking?", she muttered to herself. At this, Skywalker reached out and gently held on to her hand. Velvet let out a slight gasp as he walked her back to her dorm room.

Luckily it was a short walk, Skywalker walked her to the door, his bunny friend somehow had an even darker blush than before. "Why all of a sudden... do I feel short of breath? I really must be sick... I feel like my face is all flush.", she said as she looked for the keys in her bag.

"Directly hit the shag after a hot shower, that should help you.", Skywalker advised her.

"I guess... Um, b-by the way! Th-Thank you for saving me today!", she said before she quickly ran into her room blushing.

* * *

Closing the door behind herself, sighed almost lovingly to which she regretted doing cause Coco caught sight of that and bombarded the poor girl with questions at once.

"Oh my gosh! I just know that sigh meant something! So how was it!? You have to tell me all the details! What did you guys do? Did you guys go somewhere nice? Did you hit second base..."

"Coco slow down!" Velvet shouted, "Look, it was nothing special, we just had some cake at a cafe."

"Ooooh... He did pay right?" Coco asked, suddenly sounding serious, "Because if he didn't, I'm gonna have a nice, long chat with him on how to properly treat a lad..."

"Coco! It's fine! He escorted me back here before going back to his own room." Velvet explained, making sure to leave the Cardin incident out and how Skywalker went all Darth Vader on him.

"Oh? Heh, well he's more of a gentleman then I thought...", Coco said with a smirk, "How lucky of you Velvet. I kinda feel jealous."

"Coco! You are so... Ugh!", Velvet said, "I am taking a warm shower before I go to bed and she slammed the door, quickly stripping off her clothes.

* * *

"What? Velvet is sick?", Skywalker asked after he had ran into Coco on his way to class.

"Yeah, she even came home and even after taking a hot shower, she still felt down.", Coco explained, "She will be spending some time in our dorm room."

"I see...", Skywalker said as, he began to make a mental list of things he would need to pick up in Vale.

"Hey, you should visit her, it would make her feel much better.", Coco said, with a sneaky smirk, "Last night when she got back, she wouldn't shut up over how much of a wonderful time she had with you."

"Okay then, I will take your word for it.", Skywalker said before walking away.

* * *

Velvet was laying in her bed, wearing only a black pair of shorts and a brown bra.

Before she could remember what she was doing there, a voice suddenly spoke, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

It had been Skywalker who spoke, as he stands in the doorway, seductively leaning on the door frame, wearing nothing but his blue trunks.

"You are worth waiting for.", Velvet said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Skywalker continues to walk over to her until he finally meets her, with another chuckle, he straddles her and making her shiver a little, but a good kind of shiver. Skywalker gave her a confident smirk, and leans down so that their lips can meet in a passionate kiss. Velvet took the initiative and roller them over, pinning him down.

"Now what are you trying to accomplish here going up against me?", he asked, still in a sultry voice.

"I don't exactly plan on being the Beta here.", Blake responded.

"Don't say I didn't warn you.", Skywalker said then rolls back to their original position, pinning his arms down this time, his partner looks defeated.

He leaned in, kissing her. Velvet wrapped her legs around him, making Skywalker more... active.

"Mmph!", she exclaims as she feels something poking on her hips. She lets go and looks down.

"Hmm. Looks like someone got excited...", Skywalker leans forward into Velvet's neck and start kissing it, first eliciting soft moans from her, who steadily became louder.

"Oh, Jason!" she moaned as he gently bit her neck.

Skywalker raised his head and his upper body so that he can get a good look at the young woman beneath him. Velvet's eyes are half lidded, her mouth hanging open, and her breaths are erratic. She could feel the wetness between her legs.

"Someone is excited.", he taunted.

"Oh, shut up and get to work.", Velvet ordered with a hint of aggression, she hooked her thumbs between his boxer, removing it as he removed her underwear. Skywalker pause again to take in her beauty.

"Are you sure you want to keep going from here?", he asked, making sure she was alright with it.

She nodded determent, "And don't worry about the pain. I can handle it."

Skywalker nods his head as he position himself outside Velvet's entrance, then slowly penetrate it, chasing moans from her. Said moans turned into groans of pain once he reached her hymen, but she looks up at him with a look of reassurance on her face, which is enough to convince him to keep going.

Once the wall is completely torn off, she yells in pain and wraps her arms around him, pulling Skywalker close to her.

"It's okay, Velvet. I'm right here.", he said soothingly, caressing her face. His partner takes comfort in his words and smiles warmly at him.

"Okay, keep going." He obeys her request and continue thrusting into her, her pain quickly being replaced by sheer amounts of pleasure.

"Oh, goodness!", she groans, "Don't stop, whatever you do, don't stop!"

Skywalker gained a small grin, as if he had any intention of stopping. "Oh, Jason! I'm close! I'm so close!", she moans, she moves her hands down to either side of his behind, grasping each buttocks roughly and increasing his speed.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna... AAGH!", Velvet's walls begin to clench in response to the intense orgasm she's experiencing, causing Skywalker to release as well.

* * *

Velvet woke up in her bed, her eyes widening. As she sat up she could feel the wetness between her legs. "It had all been just a dream...", she thought but her attention was drawn to the side of her bed.

"Had a nice dream?", she turned around to see Skywalker sitting in a chair, a small bowl with a spoon standing on her nightstand.

"J-Jason? What are you doing here? You will catch my cold if you are here with me.", she said.

"Believe me, you couldn't infect me.", he said with a small smile, before he stood up and picked up the bowl, which seemed to be filled with noodle soup, "Your teammates told me you were sick. I first intended to make a carrot soup, but I didn't want to be stereotypical, so I made some of my homemade ramen."

She sat up in bed and gave him a small smile, "Thanks Jason.", she said.

"The soup got cold, just a second.", he said as his amber eyes began to glow red and two small beam of red energy shot out of them, instantly bringing it up to temperature.

The steam lifted the aroma to Velvet's nose, making her drool inside her mouth a little, "It smells delicious."

He handed her the spoon and she eagerly took a swing of the liquid, "Wow, this is really good.", she said, taking another sip, "Your really are the full package."

"Thanks... I guess...", he said, "I am so glad you like it."

Velvet kept at it until she had cleaned out the entire bowl, until every last drop of soup was in her belly.

"Well, I should get going.", Skywalker said, standing up, "Get well soon okay?"

But just as Skywalker was exiting the room, Velvet called out to him, "H-hey! Jason?", he stopped and looked her way, "U-um, well... Y-you think you can bring me another batch soon?", she looked away, trying to conceal the growing blush on her face.

Skywalker gave her a nod, "Of course, I will be more than happy to make and bring you more.", he said with a smile, finally exited the dorm room.

"That smile is going to be the death of me one day...", she thought.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	3. Chapter 03: Bunny Love

**Greetings, Huntresses and Huntsman, and welcome to the third chapter of RWBYS: Heroes: Bunny Love.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it and now on to the story content shall we?**

* * *

Down in the city of Vale, in the Bookworms Used Books. Velvet had just arrived back from her mission, which had unable her team to organize the upcoming ball, sadly.

But on the plus side, this allowed her to go shopping with Skywalker instead. "Shall we get going? I don't see anything that interests me...", Velvet said, before something caught her eye, quickly walking over to the book shelf, "O-Oh my... This is!... I've been dying to read this! This is a collection of illustrations from the shojo manga I read!", with a big smile on her face, as she started to look through the collection, "It even has short stories inside! I would never have expected this to be here. They have all three volumes. This is amazing...", but her smile dropped when she saw the price for all three volumes, which was way out of her budget.

"Is it good?", Skywalker asked and his bunny Faunus friend nodded before she began to explain what was so great about all three volumes.

"The characters look so real!... Like they really exist!", Velvet explained like she's having fun, "But it's kind of expensive. I can't afford it with what I have right now... and I don't want to take money out of the bank... But, I'll get them no matter what! By next month... I-I gotta hide them where no one will see them."

Skywalker lifted her up so she had a good place to hide them, "Please, don't get brought by someone else...", she prayed, as she was placed down back on the ground and the two walked out of the book store before the two left the bookstore.

On their way back towards Beacon, the two made a stop by a Sweet Shop to buy some candy. Despise having a good time, Velvet felt that weird feeling again.

"Is something wrong?", he asked as they continued the walk.

"N-No, nothing's wrong... Wh-Why, does it seem like something's wrong?", Velvet said, suddenly sounding very defensive.

The Faunus had started to blush, "Uhm... Remember when you saved me from that creep? From that day on... my health hasn't been so great... The doctor said I'm fine, but...", she started, trying to decide to tell him or not, before nodding, "I guess I'll tell you, Jason, since you've been so nice to me... B-But, don't think I'm weird, okay!?", she nearly begged him.

Skywalker nodded, "Promise.", he said with a smile.

"L-Last night, um... I-I... You see, I had this... I-I-I have dreams about you every single night!", Velvet eventually managed to get out.

"It's just a coincidence.", Skywalker suggested.

"I-I thought it was probably just a coincidence, too, but... I dream about you every night... This has never happened to me before.", Velvet continued, seeming giddy, "I appreciate how nice you've been to me, Jason... But one of these days, I... might want to be more than just your friend... Oh! Sorry! I've just been babbling like an idiot... I-I get so nervous when I'm around you... Sorry..."

Skywalker couldn't help but smile at how adorable Velvet was, "Don't be hard on yourself.", he said gently.

Velvet let another adorable chuckle, "I-I'm always talking about my problems... Jason, you're just too nice..."

* * *

Coco, Yasuhashi and Fox dragged Velvet to the ball, despise her protest. She was dresses in a chocolate brown mini dress with cream colored high heels. She had her hair styled and swirled.

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!", Coco said to her Faunus friend, who had a blush on her face as a lot of male students were giving her surprised looks, "I bet Jason will fall head over heels for you."

Velvet groans as she looks distressed in her dress, "Can we have a serious talk about how you can fight in these?", she asked her team mate as she tries to maintain her balance, much to her laughing team mates's amusement.

"How sad is it that I can walk better on pumps than you can?", a voice said behind Velvet. Coco looked around and let out low whistle.

Turning around she saw Skywalker walking away from his group of friends to greet them. He was dressed in a white formal coat over a red dress shirt and a black tie. His dress pants were the same tint of black as his tie, while on his feet he had is usual shoes.

"Jason Skywalker, you clean up nicely!", Coco said, giving him a wink and a group of female students seem to agree.

"You don't look bad yourself, Coco.", he said with a smile back.

A little while later, Skywalker, Velvet, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Skywalker's young half brother Sutakira were talking near the refreshments tables. Velvet was still surprised that the blue haired young man was Skywalker's brother, while the blue haired guy was telling a story about what had happened one time with their friends back home.

"Then Jason threw Kyle into a wall. We all thought he had a few broken bones but he just got up and said 'That was amazing!'.", the six laughed at the story.

It was then that no one thought Skywalker would ever do in his life, especially not him.

"W-What are you doing?", Velvet asked, as she felt her crush gently grip her hand.

"Don't worry, it will be fun.", Skywalker said, for the first time she had know him, he didn't sound completely confident as he started to drag Velvet away.

Upon seeing where he is dragging her, Velvet started to slightly panic, "Oh, no, No-no-no-no... No!"

"This is so going on my wall.", she could hear Sutakira say as he had held out his scroll, to film them.

"I-I am sorry Jason... I'm not a very good dancer.", Velvet admitted as they slowly began to swing around the dance floor.

"Neither am I.", he admitted with an adorkable smile.

"It seems Ruby get's along well with Toshi.", Skywalker said, spotting his brother swaying over the dance floor with Ruby, both dancing better than they ever did.

"Toshiyuki's pretty cool. I get why she would dance with him. Not many people can pull off blue hair.", Velvet said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"He was born with that hair.", Skywalker noted, much to Velvet's surprise, "He got it from his mother.", laughter draws the duo's attention to Ruby and Sutakira who are seeming to have the time of their life.

"They are so cute together.", Velvet said with a big smile, "I am shipping it."

"You ship everything.", Skywalker said with an amused smile.

"You know? I think we really needed this.", Skywalker said as they continued as the music turned into a slow song.

"Yeah, Yang and Weiss did a great job planning it too.", Velvet said before she turned serious, "Hey Jason. I need to ask your opinion on something. Well... I have this friend. There is this guy she likes, they have been friends for a while now, she maybe want to become more than friends with him, but she doesn't want to ruin her friendship with him.", her face felt becoming warmer with each passing second.

"Well, I would say to your friend, that she should take the chance. If their friendship is strong enough, it would survive anything.", Skywalker said, not getting who Velvet was talking about.

"Jason, I like you as a friend, and I want us to be more than that and I understand that you don't like me. I am just a unpopular bunny Faunus and... I am not like you... and I wish that I was. Your beautiful, and clever, and brave and popular and you never make any mistakes...", Velvet said, her face becoming redder by the second.

She then felt a gentle hand caressing her face, hearing a soft chuckle, "Velvet, I am not as perfect as you think. I am not some sort of god.", Skywalker said, softly reaching out and gently holding her hand.

"I wouldn't say that. Some people worship you from afar.", Velvet admitted, with a little smile.

"But Velvet, you want me as your boyfriend?... Really? This is me we are talking about, things tend to get crazy around me.", he admitted but to prove her point, the bunny Faunus placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

His amber eyes grew wide, especially when she slipped her tongue past his unsuspecting lips, exploring the wet cavern that was his mouth. Velvet would have gone on and on with the make-out session if the lack of oxygen didn't force her to pull away, panting hard.

"Alright, then. Velvet Scarlatina... Will you... will you be my girl?", he asked, his handsome face slightly lighting up with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Jason Skywalker... Nothing would make me feel safer than being loved by you.", Velvet said, and a large smile appeared on Skywalker's face.

"Really!?", he said, with a big smile he embraced her, lifting her off the ground.

The alarm sirens could be hear all around the City of Vale, a failed train attack had caused the Grimm to evade the city itself.

* * *

The moment the Bullhead opened to drop Team CFVY and professor Port off, Velvet saw her boyfriend surround by at least a half a dozen assorted Grimm. She only had a moment before he began to swipe around with his Keyblade, taking the Grimm out.

One Ursa tried to swipe him from behind only to be met with his blade before Velvet destroyed it.

"We thought you might needed a little help.", Velvet said as she joined her boyfriend in battle, standing back to back.

"Thanks Velvet, appreciate it.", he said as they attack a pack of Grimm, unleashing a combo of slashes and punches that make the pack of spiked Ursa explode, impaling a nearby Giant Nevermore with its spikes.

"Nice hustle, love birds.", Coco said giving him and Velvet a light pat on the butt, just as a group of large Beowolf comes charging through a building.

"My name is Coco Adele. You just destroyed my favorite clothing store.", she said threatening, "Prepare to die." swatting away its right claw, she kicks the Beowolf in the crotch.

As it falls to the ground and looks at her, she leans down and slams her bag onto its head, she effortlessly swats away more Beowolves.

Velvet steps forward, about to open the box on her belt. "Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here.", Coco said to the bunny Faunus, then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores.

The group looked in awe as a an aura of blue light as flew high above the city as an energy orb shot upwards, calling down a rain of blades of light, whipping out the remaining Grimm.

* * *

Later on, everyone meets in the pavilion as the infamous criminal, Roman Torchwick, is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship.

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you have really taught me the error of my ways.", he said sarcastically as an Atlesian Knight, grabs him by the arm, "He-hey, watch the hat!"

Team RWBYS, Team JNPRS, Team CFVY, Glynda and Cinder, who stood beside a panting knight, was was sitting on his knees, using his weapon as a crutch. "I guess I am not back at full power yet...", knight said.

"That was you not at full power!?", Nora said surprised.

"Never the less, it was still impressive.", Cinder said, the rest had to agree with her.

"You still haven't told us your name yet, knight.", Ruby pointed out. The knight stood up, and in a flash of bright light, his armor disappeared and everyone looked at him in shock.

His black hair was spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his handsome pale face. His eyes were of royal blue in color.

"My name is Marc, pleasure to meet you all.", Marc said, who didn't seem to have aged at all, still looking around 23.

Skywalker and Sutakira were shocked to be looking at their father, while the rest looked in awe. "Holy shit, it's the Marc! You know, as in the Legendary Knight who is in all the history books!", Jaune whispered to a stunned Pyrrha, the blonde boy looked like a fangirl meeting her favorite idol.

"This cannot be...", Glyda Goodwitch muttered, holding her hands over her mouth.

"Glynda? Glynda Goodwitch? Is that you? Why are you looking so much... older?", Marc asked, a slight hint of surprise in his voice.

"I think we have much to explain Marc, not everything is going to be easy to hear... We best get back to Beacon.", Skywalker said, and the rest agreed.

"Though I think we're going to need to get him some new clothes first.", Yang added.

"Why?", Marc asked, not understanding why he would need a new set of clothes.

"Because your completely naked.", Cinder explained.

Looking down, Marc indeed was dressed in nothing but his birthday suit, which would explain the blush the females in the group had gotten, "This just got awkward...", the legendary knight said.

"Well I would gladly have taken you out shopping for clothes, but those bastards destroyed my favorite clothing store!", Coco added as the group made their way to the airship.

* * *

The weeks that followed the episode were rather peaceful. Velvet and Skywalker made it clear to everyone that they were a couple, much to the delight of Coco and Ruby.

Cardin and his team now showed not only Velvet, but also everyone else more respect and even compassion, thus making friends outside their team.

Between classes, doing homework, studying and training for the upcoming tournament, they hadn't much time to be a couple.

Finally they had some free time for each other, they were now sitting in a cafe in the City of Vale. The two were now skimming through the menu. "There sure are a lot of sweets here, I might just get one of everything.", Skywalker said.

"Hey, it's my treat. Use Jason, don't abuse.", Velvet said sternly, Skywalker had to chuckle at her comment, "I'm ready, so I'm gonna order."

"Go ahead, I'm ready too.", Skywalker said and his Faunus girlfriend called over a waitress who walked over to them with a bright smile. However, that smile seemed only directed at Skywalker.

"Welcome! Can I take your order?", the waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'll just have a slice of the carrot cake and some Moka Cola.", Velvet said.

The waitress paused a little, not bothering to acknowledge her or even write down her order, she looked right at Ruby, "Mister, your order?"

"A slice of strawberry cheesecake and some black coffee, please.", he said.

"Certainly!", the waitress took back Skywalker's menu and almost snatched Velvet's, "I'll be back with your drinks!" with that she walked away with a skip in her step.

Velvet notice of the fist forming in Skywalker's hand that was resting on the table. Not knowing what to do, she reached out and lightly placed her hand over his fist.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it anyway.", Velvet said with a small smile, retracting her hand, "I don't care what she thinks, the only human who's opinion I care about is yours Jason."

"I am glad to hear it.", he said with a faint smile.

"So... How is everything going with you and your... dad?", Velvet said cautiously, knowing this might be a sensitive subject for him to talk about.

She knew he had grown up alone and that Skywalker and his father had trashed half the school as they fought through the school, until professor Goodwitch had stopped them.

"It... Well... It's improving.", he admitted.

Surprisingly the waitress brought back both their orders. As they eat, Velvet spoke up on the reason why she was treating him. "Remember that illustration collection I wanted? The one that was sold before I could get it?"

He gave her a nod, "Somehow, all three were bought and delivered at my dorm room. I went to the store the other day and they told me a handsome young man with faintly glowing amber eyes and black hair in a cut that wouldn't seem out of place on a Anime protagonist, bought them and requested to be send to my dorm room."

"I told them not to mention me.", Skywalker muttered taking a sip from his coffee.

"Thank you Jason, you have been so kind to me. I am happy to have you as a boyfriend, and I am lucky to have you.", Velvet said with a smile, "Would you... Would you like to borrow the collection? Just promise to think of me when you read it."

"How about we read it together?", Skywalker said with a smile, Velvet seems really happy.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time for the last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 04: 23 Years Later

**Greetings, Huntresses and Huntsman, and welcome to the fourth and final chapter of RWBYS: Heroes: Bunny Love.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the story content shall we?**

* * *

 _23 years later..._

Inside a bedroom of a large cabin located on the outskirts of the City of Vale, a couple was laying under the warm covers as snow slowly falls down to gently embrace the World of Remnant in a white coat.

A pair of brown bunny ears emerged from under the cover and pair of slender arms traced the muscular figure of the man laying next to her. "Good morning.", said Velvet, snogging with her handsome husband.

"Morning...", Skywalker said still half-asleep making her chuckled because even after 23 years, he still wasn't a morning person.

Velvet nuzzled in the crook of his neck as he pet her ears, but Velvet know about this trick. He was hoping she would fall asleep again. "As much as I like the idea of snuggling the entire day... We better get up and prepare for the Christmas Party."

"I agree. Let's get up and prepare ourselves for our crazy friends and family.", he said.

She giggled and kiss him on the nose before getting up and quickly heading for the bathroom taking clothes on her way there.

A few moments later, Velvet came out wearing her usual attire, which despise being in her forty's, she still looked good on her, "Bathroom's free!"

Her husband just gave her a smile, as he stood there in just his underwear, still having the body of a young god, at least that's how Velvet would always describe it.

* * *

As the two walked down stairs, they were welcomed by the smell of freshly baked pancakes.

"It looks like the two teenagers have finally decided to wake up and get out of bed.", their nineteen year old daughter, Lily Claire Skywalker said, as Velvet took a deep breath enjoying the scent of the delicious food made by her eldest child.

Lily had inherited her father's black and faintly glowing amber eyes, but on top of her black hair, she had two fluffy bunny ears. She dressed in her usual outfit, consisting of a blue dress shirt under a dark grey hoodie while on her lower body she wore black skinny jeans.

"Your up unusually early, Lily. Is it because aunt Blake, uncle Sun and...", Skywalker began, but he was interrupted by a loud groan from his daughter.

"As if!", she said placing another plate of pancakes down in front of her mother.

Both her parents let out a laugh, as their daughter had gotten a large blush on her face.

Lily was the result of their 'courageous' sex life during their time at Beacon Academy. Neither expected anything to happen but at the end of year four, it happened. Neither parent loved her less for being an unplanned child, but it was still quite a shock, especially when she had seemed to have the same abilities as her father.

"I am so thankful you got your cooking skills from your dad.", Velvet said as she began to eat.

"Yeah, without me and dad, you would have died of a pizza overdose or something.", Lily commented.

Her husband was about to sit down, when he turned around to catch a five your old boy flying towards them. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!", their second child, a young boy with short brown hair and the same amber eyes as his father and sister said.

"I guess someone found out how to fly.", Velvet said with a smile the entire family sat down.

The boy was wearing a black hoodie over a red t-shirt with black jeans, unlike his mother or sister, he didn't had the bunny ears that marked him as a Faunus.

"You kids and your dad are so lucky. I still have to walk or take a car everywhere.", Velvet said as they began to eat.

"I won't call what Duncan does flying.", Lily muttered.

"Yeah! I don't fly!", Duncan agreed with his older sister, drowning his pancakes in syrup, "I crash with style!", sounding rather proud of that fact.

"So your mother is going to the store today, now who wants...", Skywalker began but before he could finish, his son interrupted.

"Can I go!? Can I!? Can I?!", Duncan said jumping up and down on his chair, looking at his mother, "Lily can team up with dad to cook, we wouldn't want to put everyone in the hospital. And Lily needs to look pretty for her boyfriend."

"I wouldn't have it any other way.", Velvet said, as her daughter let out an annoyed groan.

"Yay!" he finished his pancakes and flew all the way up the stairs and then turn towards his room.

"Well... He certainly is an energetic kid... Even in the morning.", Lily said.

"You were just like that when you were little, believe it or not.", Skywalker told her, "So its team JL versus team VD."

* * *

A short drive later, mother and son Skywalker arrived in the City of Vale. Velvet and Duncan were dressed in their winter coats as they stepped out of the car. Locking it Velvet was checking a list with thing they still needed to buy for the party.

They got to the mall without any real adventure besides seeing Cardin Winchester.

Once he saw Velvet with her son, he made a ran for it and get into his car before driving away with a high speed. "Whoa, that man is a pussy.", Duncan said.

"Duncan Marc Skywalker! Who thought you that word?", Velvet asked.

"Auntie Yang.", Duncan said happily, "She also told me how daddy ripped that man a new hole for bullying you when you both attended Beacon."

"Ah, good old times... but you can't use that bad word.", Velvet said as she took her son's hand and they began to walk around.

They walked around the mall gathering things as Duncan was all over the place staring at all kind of Christmas decorations and different sweets until he bumped into a girl with emerald green eyes and striking red hair around his age.

He quickly apologized and helped her up just as her parents came walking up.

"Sophitia! There you are!"

It was the girls mother who called out to her, Pyrrha Nikos or rather Pyrrha Arc.

Upon seeing who her daughter had run into, "Velvet, Duncan, its been too long!", Pyrrha said, smiling to see the wife of her old friend.

"It has been! So you two are back in Remnant.", Velvet said as the three adults shook hands.

"Ayup. Marc gave us the day off so we can attend the party as well.", Jaune said, "So how's the life with Jason?" while the kids went on about something to each other.

"It's great! He is back home with Lily preparing the party.", Velvet explained as the adults catch up with one another.

After saying goodbye for now, as they were going on their way Sophitia said goodbye to Duncan but she hugged him making him blush.

* * *

Back at the home, using their super speed, the decorations were ready for the party and father and daughter were now putting the finishing touches to the food.

The bell of the front door rung, whipping off his hands and a nearby towel before he went to answer it. Opening it, he saw his teammate Blake Wukong, nee Belladonna, standing there with her husband Sun Wukong and their nineteen year old son, Black Wukong.

Black is a monkey Faunus like his dad, with a black monkey tail. He was dressed in a black hoodie over a red flannel shirt, and black skinny jeans.

"What's up loser!", Sun said playfully as Blake and Skywalker hugged and the two shook hands.

"Just get in here you damn dirty ape.", he responded, as the Wukong family stepped into the hall.

"Good afternoon Mr. Skywalker...", Black asked, looking around as if looking for someone, "Is my Leader home?

"She is in the kitchen.", he said, and the moment he said so, the black haired monkey Faunus ran towards the kitchen so fast, it nearly looked like he teleported, "Good to see Black takes after his dad."

The three adults walked to the living room where the couple took a seat and Skywalker went back into the kitchen to get them drinks.

"So, Lil's have you missed me?", Black said as he leaned against the kitchen counter, while the bunny Faunus continue to cut the green unions for the dinner.

"Black, I see you for the most part of the year, I can actually use these breaks from you.", Lily said putting the ingredients into a bowl, "Besides our parents are friends, so I still see you and the rest of team LBWS during those breaks. Seriously though, why are you always acting that way around me? Your not the most serious person on the planet, but you don't even act this way around most girls, not even White."

"Because White isn't nearly as beautiful as you are.", Black said, leaning in closely, both teens getting a faint blush on their faces, "Or as strong, or headstrong or brave."

The monkey Faunus nearly jumped ten feet in the air when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Quickly getting out of Lily's personal space, he turned around to look into the smirking face of Skywalker, who tabbed his shoulder with a bottle full of Moka Cola.

The two were so occupied with each other that they hadn't noticed that Skywalker had filled glasses with drinks, having stand there the entire time and having heard everything. The monkey Faunus nervously accepted the drink, "By the way, drop the Mr Skywalker. Its just Jason or uncle Jason.", he said, leaving the two teens standing there as he laughed a their expense.

* * *

After Velvet and Duncan arrived back, it didn't take long for more people began to arrive.

Opening the door, Sutakira stepped in the house with his wife Ruby Sutakira and their son, Sapphire Sutakira.

Sapphire had inherited his father's medium-length blue hair, but mostly parted to his right, and his mother's silver eyes. He wore a black, high-collared jacket under an unzipped white one and a blue cape, which came with a scarf which was part of a hood.

Leading them to the living room where Blake and Sun were joined by Lily and Black, where Duncan was sitting on Black's leg, trying to catch his tail.

Before Velvet could sit down, the door bell rang again, her husband stood up and this time it was six people standing there. One family consisted of Weiss and her husband, a wolf Faunus named Avaro, former CEO of Drayce Corp.

Drayce Corp was the main rival of the Schnee Dust company until the two married, both the Schnee Dust Company and Drayce Corp ceased to exist as the two companies merged, becoming the Drayce-Schnee Dust Corporation, giving them as Avaro putted it 'control' of the entire world.

Their daughter, White Drayce-Schnee was standing behind them.

White had the same white hair color has her mother but the same blue eyes as her father as well as his wolf ears. She wears a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots.

The other family consisted of Ciaran and Yang Aleron as well as their 23 year old daughter Aurea Aleron.

Aurea had the same long blonde hair as her mother as well as her lilac eyes. She was wearing a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end.

She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip.

She wears a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

"Hiya, Mr S. is Gia here already?", she asked peering into the living room.

"Hey there Aurea. Your girlfriend isn't here yet.", he said.

"Greetings, one and all.", Ciaran said as they stepped into the living room, just as Jaune, Pyrrha and Sophitia arrived along with Coco being fashionably late along with her boyfriend Remus Torchwick.

As the newcomers greeted each other, Duncan suddenly disappeared as Sophitia gabbed him and dragged off somewhere into the house.

"While your house is as perfectly lovely, is it really that smart to live so far away from the safety of the city?", Coco asked her teammate.

"I feel bad for any Grimm who dares to come attack the Skywalker house.", Velvet simply anwser as her father-in-law, Marc and his wife Glynda Goodwitch.

"So dad, where is Gia?", Skywalker asked as they sat next to Velvet.

With a flash of light, a 23 year old girl with blonde hair reaching her shoulders as well as green eyes. Dressed in a yellow v-neck zip-up shirt under a white long coat and has mid-length sleeves. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them. She had a piece of armor on her shoulder with a yellow gem in it.

"Looking for me, Big Bro?", Gia Goodwitch said, flipping over the couch and landing between her mother and Aurea.

In seconds, Duncan fell on her lap from the ceiling, slightly surprising her before getting a gentle smile.

"Auntie Gia!", he said happily, giving her a hug.

"Hey there kido! Man you have gotten big, it wont be long before you are joining Beacon." she said, returning the hug, "Though I wish you would stop calling me that...",

At this, Duncan's eyes widen, "B-But you are my aunt... What am I suppose to call you?", he asked, sounding rather distressed.

"It's probably because it makes your aunt feel old.", Velvet said gently.

"But she is old!", Duncan protested, "Though not as old as you mommy."

At this a round of laughter was heard through the house, everyone was laughing at the young boys reaction.

"This is your influence, Jason.", Velvet scolded her husband.

"What? I didn't say anything.", Skywalker responded.

* * *

After dinner, it was time for presents. Velvet was sitting on Skywalker's lap, giving a peck on his nose, Marc making a photo of this.

They were about to move onto the presents, but White let out a sudden gasp. Everyone looked surprised as they saw where she was pointing at.

Looking in that direction, they saw a mistletoe right above Lily and Black, something that wasn't there before.

"Oh, smooch, smooch!", Ciaran, Yang and Aurea cheered them on, along with others joining in soon.

"Not you two as well...", Lily muttered, giving Sapphire and White a death glare, but the two only had a smirk as they cheered their team leader on.

Turning back to her monkey team mate, who was turned away, looking down to the floor, trying to hide his blush.

"Idiots... Black? It's okay. You don't have to do this if... mmph!", Lily was cut off when Black suddenly looked up and slammed his mouth onto hers.

Realizing she wasn't kissing back, he panicked and began to pull away. "S-sorry... Lily...", he muttered at her shocked expression which melted into a wide smile and she grabbed his collar, pulling him back so she could reconnect their lips.

Their mouths moved in sync and taking advantage of this to explore the inside of her mouth, they found themselves french kissing.

Once they let go, a small string of saliva still connected them. Both of them turned bright red as the others laughed nad cheered for them, while Marc took another picture.

* * *

After that incident and opening the presents, everyone went outside for some fun in the snow. After building snowmen, making snow angels, it was time for the snowball fight of the century.

Using their semblance, super speed and other abilities, normal or super the families went at each other with everything they had. Eventually Jason, Velvet, Lily and Duncan Skywalker family stood victorious over the other families.

When they were done, they all decided to go into the heated living room for some hot coco.

"I am the only real hot Coco here.", Coco said and.

Skywalker and Velvet sat in their own little corner, watching the snowflakes fall from the window.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Velvet asked, sitting between his leg, holding her mug in two hands as steam drifted from the hot liquid.

"You?", Skywalker asked with a sly smile, getting a playful nudge from his wife.

"The snow, silly...", she said, taking a sip from her hot coco.

"Yeah, that's pretty too.", he said, making his mug floating over to him and taking a sip of his warm beverage, "But you know, they really don't compare to you."

"Oh you.", Velvet rested her head against Skywalker's chest, "I love you Jason Skywalker."

He draped his arm around her middle, resting his head on the top her her own and between her ears, "I love you too, Velvet Skywalker, my bunny love." he said, giving her ears a kiss.

They enjoyed this simple, yet precious moment together; knowing that no matter what life threw at them, they wouldn't ever let the other fall.

* * *

 **There ya go, the final chapter hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, favorite and follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, another time.**


End file.
